


A Challenge for Satisfaction

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Boner, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Yuri invites Constance to watch him train, she's not sure what she's expecting. While things start out rather pleasant, Yuri soon makes a challenge out of trying to get her to submit to him. She refuses to have it, however, and things begin to escalate.(First Chapter is Rated Teen; Second Chapter is Rated Explicit)
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	1. The Challenge Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA two tops challenge each other and only one can win.

Constance was not one to stand down. **  
**

As a daughter of the former House Nuvelle, she had learned to assert herself. She was prim, proper, and very much knew how to stand on her own two feet. It was the way she had to be if she ever had hopes of restoring her Noble House to its former glory, and if she wanted to be taken seriously by others. Those who knew of her other self looked down upon her, and the only way to counteract was to be assertive when she could. She wasn’t one to be taken lightly.

Yuri, however, knew how to push her buttons. He was smug, always challenging her, and teased her whenever she let her guard down. He too was one to assert himself, which led to constant bickering between the two. He would call her names, confuse her with his words, and poke fun at her spells. He was truly the worst.

Why she agreed to watch him train that day she did not know.

He had been kind when he asked, instead of referring to her as the way he normally did, he called her by the nickname Hapi had given her. It felt over familiar despite the time they had spent together, yet she did not complain. It was better than being called “Shady Lady”.

As the sun was out, Constance used a parasol to keep herself in the shade. It had been Mercedes’ idea to use one after the former students had reunited at Garreg Mach, and it had proved quite useful. It would greatly benefit her while standing in the training grounds.

Yuri, however did not take her to the training grounds, but instead a part of the monastery surrounded by trees. He said it would give her a place to sit without worry, and allowed him to train in relative peace. The chances of people passing through were slim.

“This is quite the lovely place,” Constance commented as she sat in the shade. Her parasol was closed next to her, and she felt like she could relax.

“I come here occasionally when the training hall is too crowded. It’s much nicer than dealing with dozens of sweaty soldiers who keep trying to glance my way,” he said as he stretched. Constance couldn’t help but notice he had become a tad more muscular from when this war had first begun, and wondered if that had anything to do with his problem. She tried not to stare.

“That sounds more troublesome than it’s worth dealing with,” she said as she took out her fan. She was feeling a bit hot despite the shade, and needed something to keep cool. She didn’t want to become one of those sweaty soldiers Yuri described.

“Yeah, so I just find it easier to come here instead,” he said as he finished his stretching. “It’s always nice to have a bit of company as well.”

Constance began to fan herself. “So why did you choose me to come with you instead of, say, Prince Dimitri?” she asked. “Surely he’d be a good sparring partner for you.”

Yuri began practicing with his blade, slicing it through the air. “Because it wasn’t a sparring partner I was seeking,” he explained. His cape moved as he did, and his form was almost flawless. His constant training was paying off.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” she pointed out. It made sense, however, as he was not wearing his usual war time gear. Though it was risky, she had also chosen to wear something different for the sake of comfort. Though her armor was important, it was not always the most comfortable thing to wear.

“It’s because I wanted to talk with you,” Yuri admitted as he swung blade again. “There’s been something on my mind as of late.”

Constance’s interest piqued. “Something on your mind? It is rare for you to come to me with such things,” she said almost smugly. Normally it was her going to him for things, and not the other way around. It felt validating that she was being of use.

Leaning against his blade, Yuri looked at Constance. “We both know that when you are in the sun, you are much more submissive to me and those around you, yet when you’re in the shade you’re far more assertive,” he began. Constance didn’t know where he was going with this, but she was slightly annoyed he had brought it up.

“Yes, we are all aware of my little… Problem,” Constance said with a huff. She began to fan herself faster, trying her best to not be agitated by his words. She did not want to start bickering with him on such a lovely day.

“I’ve been wondering as of late that if there is a limit to your assertiveness, and even like this you can become submissive,” Yuri continued before practicing another strike. Constance felt herself blush slightly, but her blood was beginning to boil. He was mocking her.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” she demanded to know. “Is there a reason you want me to be submissive like this?”

Cocking his head back, Yuri chuckled. “I’m just curious if somebody like myself can dominate your assertiveness. Is that really so bad?”

Constance furrowed her brow. “I just don’t see the point in trying to make me act in such a manner! What do you hope to accomplish?”

Smirking, Yuri rested his hands on the hilt of his blade. “I just want to see what will happen to you,“ he admitted. “You could benefit from being a tad more submissive.”

Constance gripped her fan tight, and her blood continued to boil. “I believe this statement of yours is a little offensive! There is no person who can dominate me!” she declared proudly. “I am Constance von Nuvelle after all, and I do not stand down!”

Yuri chuckled again. “Is that a challenge?” he asked her. He was still smirking, and Constance felt her blush deepen. What kind of question was that!?

“Wh-what? Of course not!” she shouted. Discarding his training blade and moving closer to her, Yuri knelt down to match her eye level. Something about it made Constance’s heartbeat quicken.

“Then are you submitting~?” Yuri teased. His voice was almost childish as he asked, and Constance swore if she weren’t a noblewoman, she would beat him senseless. 

“I am not!” she continued to shout. “I swear on my house, I will never submit to the likes of you!”

“So it is a challenge!” Yuri declared. He sounded proud of himself, and Constance began to pout. He was so rude!

“It is no such thing!” she tried to convince him. He didn’t seem to be listening, however, and sat there with that obnoxious smirk on his face. He was still teasing her.

“The more you deny it, the more I see it as a challenge~” he told her. Constance’s ears were turning red with anger, and she wasn’t quite sure how much more she could take.

“Fine, make of it what you will!” she responded as she stood up and covered her mouth with her fan. “If you continue to be so incistive, however, then I’m going to take my leave. Such a thing is far too childish for me!”

Standing up as well, Yuri placed his hand on the tree to block her path. “You know, you’re adorable when you pout,” he said with a cheeky grin. Constance rolled her eyes at him, and waved her fan gently.

“I assume you’re not going to let me leave until one of us proves our point to the other, then?” she asked flatly. She was growing tired of his antics and was ready to return to her room, but it seemed it was impossible at the moment.

Yuri moved closer to her. “And your eyes… A beautiful deep purple shining with beauty,” he complimented. Constance stared at him while frowning, unaffected by his words.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” she scolded as she waved her fan in front of his face. “You’ll lose your own challenge at the rate you’re going.”

“Hm… Really?” he asked as he slowly reached for a lock of her hair, twirling it in his fingers. “Even if I tell you that your hair is as gold as the sun during sunset?”

Blushing lightly, Constance covered her face with her fan again. “S-say all you want, but it won’t work on me!”

Yuri frowned. “A shame,” he said before holding the lock of hair to his lips. Constance felt her heart skip a beat, and her blush deepened.

“Wh-what do you even gain from any of this?” she stammered out. She didn’t know if she was more angry or embarrassed, but her heart was racing.

Yuri looked at her, his eyes giving her a piercing gaze. “Let’s just call it… Satisfaction,” he told her. There was something in his voice that made Constance shiver, and she was starting to lower her guard. She had to be careful, or else he’d win his little challenge.

“And how do you plan to get this satisfaction…?” Constance hesitantly asked. Yuri smirked.

Placing his hand under her chin, he tilted her face up ever so slightly. He was looking into her eyes, and his own looked at her with an emotion she couldn’t place. She swallowed nervously.

He spoke.

“Like this…”

The kiss was… Warm. That was the best way to describe it. It had caught Constance off guard, but when she tried to step back, Yuri placed his hands on her shoulders. It was like he was hungry for something, gnawing deep inside him. Constance wouldn’t stand down, however, and she refused to reciprocate. She wasn’t going to let him win!

...but then she could feel his tongue against her teeth, demanding entrance to her mouth. Oh how she could have hit him with her parasol right then and there! What insolence!

Yet something inside her was starting to burn. Something strange that wanted to let him in, to let him have his way with her. Was he slowly dragging her back into the sun without her realizing it? ...no, that wasn’t the point of this challenge. He wouldn’t manipulate her like that.

Constance’s face was heating up as Yuri’s tongue continued to prod. His hunger was growing, and he wouldn’t be satisfied until she let him in. Her own fire was starting to grow hotter, and her heart pounded heavily. To let him have access to her was to submit! Could she really let herself do that..?

She swore she could hear him in her head! _Submit to me…_ Such thoughts made her head spin.

_...But what if I do submit to him?_

_What will happen then?_

...swallowing her pride, she allowed Yuri entrance. She let his tongue explore her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss they were sharing. Constance swore if he could, Yuri would still be smirking right now, celebrating his victory over her. A deep blush spread across her face at the thought. She hadn’t lost, she had just… Let her guard down!

Hands still on Constance’s shoulders, Yuri squeezed tight. He held her against the tree, almost pinning her against it. Her heart pounded as he grew closer to her, and she could feel his own heartbeat in his chest. It was almost as frantic as hers, but for different reasons. He was enjoying this!

...but she was enjoying this too, wasn’t she? She was allowing him to do this, to have his way with her. The fire inside her wanted this, no matter how much her head refused to submit.

Yet Yuri soon decided he was done, and pulled away. A small trail of saliva hung from their mouths, evidence of how deep their kiss had been. Constance quickly wiped her mouth to dispose of it, and she kept her mouth covered to discourage Yuri from kissing her again. He was still close to her, however, and smirking just like she thought he would. He was insufferable!

“I win,” he said smugly. Constance furrowed her brow in annoyance and gripped the handle of her parasol tight.

“I… You… This is not the end of this!” she declared. Her face was beat red, but the burning feeling inside her was starting to simmer down. Yuri, meanwhile, placed his hand against the tree and leaned against it.

“It’s not?” he asked. “Then we could always go somewhere more private and finish.”

Constance’s face burned. “That is not what I meant!” she shouted loudly. Yuri let out a satisfied laugh, and to her embarrassment, looked deep into her eyes.

“Are you sure about that?” he teased. “I’m sure you felt something too during our little kiss, didn’t you?”

Blush deepening, Constance snapped back. “You are absolutely unbearable! To think I, Constance von Nuvelle, would ever do such a thing!”

Yuri laughed again, and with one swift motion, had Constance pinned against the tree. His head was nestled in the crook of her neck, and she could feel him breathing against it. It sent shivers down her spine.

“I think with the right motivation from I, Yuri Leclerc, you would,” he continued to tease. Undoing the top buttons of her dress, he placed a gentle kiss against her neck, causing her to bite her lip. Did he not have any shame? They were in public!

“Y-you deceive yourself!” Constance stuttered as she tried to fan herself despite being pinned. The burning feeling inside was starting to flare up again, and she wasn’t sure if she could get it to die back down.

Continuing to kiss the bare skin of Constance’s neck, Yuri moved one of his hands, partially freeing her. He placed it on her breast, squeezing it softly, much to her embarrassment. Still biting her tongue, Constance squirmed. The flame inside her grew hotter, and her heart raced. This was unacceptable!

“Your clothing is in the way,” Yuri muttered into her ear. The way he spoke, Constance thought the flame she felt was going to consume her. Her breath was shaky, but she still kept her composure. If he thought she’d submit, he was sorely mistaken!

“I’d prefer to keep it that way,” she retorted as she fanned herself. His hand was still on her breast, but her dress dulled any sensation. With her free hand, she moved his hand away from her.

“You’re no fun,” Yuri said as he pressed himself against her. Constance inhaled sharply, and tried her best to gently push him away. It would only lead to rumors about the two of them if anybody found them like this.

And then… She felt it.

Something against her leg… Something… Hard...

“...YOU PERVERT!!!”

With a swing of her parasol, she managed to strike Yuri away. He moved back, unable to dodge the blow in full, and placed a hand on his head where he was struck. He was frowning.

“I’ve guessed I’ve pressed my luck a bit too much,” he said before chuckling. “Apologies for the indecency.”

“I… You… How dare you!” Constance stammered out. She glanced down at his groin, confirming her suspicions on what she felt, and looked away. How inappropriate!

“Are you going to hit me again?” Yuri asked with a cheeky tone. Constance glanced back over for a moment, but couldn’t keep her eyes on him. She was too embarrassed by what she had seen.

“Only if you do not leave my presence!” she warned. She couldn’t bear to look at him with such obscenities, but she would if it meant getting him to leave. This was far worse than when things had started.

“I probably should sneak somewhere more private anyway,” Yuri mentioned. “If you’re not going to indulge me, I guess I have to take care of things on my own.”

Constance did not hesitate to once again swing her parasol.

“That is not something you tell a lady!” she shouted as she smacked Yuri repeatedly. He put his arms up to block, but she could still hear the softest hints of him saying “ow” with each hit.

“Alright, alright! My comment wasn’t appropriate!” he admitted. “Now please stop hitting me!”

Stopping her assault, Constance covered her mouth with her fan and kept her eyes from looking down. “I, Constance von Nuvelle, shall be returning to my room now,” she stated. “This is not an invitation to follow, but to leave me alone.”

“Don’t think this means the challenge is over,” Yuri said with another smirk. “I may have won this round, but I’m still not fully satisfied.”

“Will you ever be fully satisfied?” Constance countered. “Or will you just continue this ridiculous game?”

“Only when you fully submit,” Yuri told her. “I’ll prove to you I can have dominance over your assertiveness.”

Constance scoffed. “I am finished with your childishness for today. Normally you are a dear friend, Yuri, but today you have crossed a line!” she accused. She didn’t understand what was going on in his head, but it was definitely different than normal.

Yuri gave a sweeping bow. “Then you may take your leave, milady,” he teased. Constance let out another huff and opened her parasol. She was definitely ready to go back to her room.

Their antics finished, Yuri and Constance went their separate ways. While Constance returned to her room, Yuri went off somewhere unknown. What he was doing she didn’t know, but she could make some guesses. Her face heated up at the thought. She wanted to rid her mind of such things.

The only other thing she could think of, however, was the burning feeling she had felt. It had been strange, but something inside her was yearning for more. Yuri had been the one to ignite it, and he was surely the one who could keep it burning.

But that meant letting him have dominance over her!

She refused to submit to him, no matter what. She was Constance von Nuvelle, and she submitted to no one! He was a fool for thinking she did!

...but she had during the kiss. Something in her head had told her to submit to him. She had listened to it, and she had felt things she never had before. Now her head was filled with thoughts it shouldn’t have been.

“What has he done to me?” she asked herself. Her head was spinning with different thoughts, and she wanted it to stop.

Coming to a stop, Constance looked back at the way she came. She could still see the tree in the distance, but Yuri was nowhere to be seen. Part of her wish she knew where he went, while the other was glad she didn’t.

She could hear his voice in her head again. _Come find me~ I’m waiting for you~_ She absolutely hated it!

...but the burning feeling came back, along with a few other emotions she hadn’t been expecting. She fanned herself profusely, but her body only heated up. It wanted to submit to Yuri.

“Oh, how I’m going to regret this…”

Parasol and fan in hand, Constance went to look for Yuri. She had no idea what to expect when she found him, but it was a risk she was willing to take. It had to be done if she wanted to see what would happen if she let him win his little challenge.

Besides, what was the worst that could happen anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugar: All I can imagine after that ending is Constance knocking on Yuri's door and him having to pull his pants up.
> 
> This... This is way different then the normal fluff I normally write, but one thing led to another, and it was written. Originally it started because we joked another friend should write it, but knowing that friend wouldn't actually, the weight of it fell onto me.
> 
> It's not even explicit or anything, just different than what I normally write. I've read enough smut in my lifetime to at least catch onto a few things, but this is as far as I'll go posting wise. You're not going to get a second chapter out of me.
> 
> Update: You may get a second chapter out of me.


	2. The Challenge Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Yuri during what he considered a training session, Constance goes to speak with him about what happened. Things don't go as expected, however, and she ends up in a situation she never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly OOC(?)/No Beta we die like Glenn

Constance took a deep breath. **  
**

“ _This is a bad idea,_ ” she thought to herself. “ _I should just go back to my room and forget any of this happened._ ”

She stood in front of the room that had become Yuri’s after their return to Garreg Mach, her hand raised up to knock. She was nervous, her heart racing, and was trying her best to stay composed. The earlier events that had transpired had left her frazzled, and her head was filled with thoughts that left it spinning. The choice she was making was a strange one, but she wanted answers only Yuri could give her. She wanted to know what would happen if she submitted to him.

The sensation she had felt when he had kissed her was still fresh in her mind. It had been a burning feeling in her stomach, and it only grew the more he tried to get her to submit. She had managed to keep herself from giving in at first, but now she was going to go against everything she had done. She didn’t know what he planned to do to her once she submitted, but she was going to find out one way or another. Once she did, then the curiosity she felt would finally leave her be.

Knowing she couldn’t keep holding off, she knocked. She could hear the sounds of the knock echo within the room, but there was no answer. It seemed Yuri wasn’t there like she thought, so she’d have to look elsewhere. It was strange, as somebody she had asked about Yuri’s whereabouts had sworn they saw him enter the dorm area. It seems they had been wrong.

Before Constance could leave, however, she heard a soft noise coming from inside the room. She couldn’t make out what it was, but it meant he was indeed there. Annoyed at being ignored, she knocked again.

“Who is it?” Yuri asked from inside. He sounded annoyed himself, but Constance wasn’t sure why. She wondered if he had been trying to sleep after their earlier incident, and that she had perhaps interrupted.

“It’s… It’s Constance,” she said hesitantly. She was still unsure if she was making a wise decision, but there was no going back now. He knew she was there.

There was the sound of fumbling from inside the room, and a minute later, Yuri opened the door. He looked a bit disheveled, and his pants weren’t completely zipped up. He combed through his hair with his fingers before looking at her.

“It’s good to see you again, dear Constance,” he said with a smirk on his face. Taking out her fan, Constance covered her mouth.

“It’s only been half an hour since we parted ways,” she pointed out. “You’re lucky that I even considered talking with you again after your indecencies.”

Yuri let out a low chuckle. “Yet you wish to speak with me regardless?” he asked her. “How lucky I am!”

Constance tried not to glare. “May I come in?” she asked in response. Her heart was still racing, and it only worsened at the thought of entering his room. Once she did, she would be sealing her fate.

Yuri gestured for her to enter. “Sit anywhere you’d like.”

Entering the room, Constance sat on the edge of Yuri’s bed. His room wasn’t particularly messy, but there were papers and items scattered here and there. His bed, however, was untidy, with the sheets thrown around haphazardly. It only fueled her belief that he had been trying to sleep beforehand. She almost felt a little bad for waking him.

“So, come to continue our little challenge~?” Yuri asked as he sat down in his desk chair. Constance snuck a glance at his groin, and was glad to see any signs of what had happened earlier had disappeared. It had been so inappropriate!

Constance began to fan herself. “I… I have come to see what would happen if I did fully submit,” she admitted before changing her tone, “But don’t think that will come so easily!”

Yuri’s smirk widened. “Now that you’ve gotten a little taste, you’ve come back for more!” he teased. Constance felt herself blush, and she crossed her legs out of habit. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the situation. 

“I don’t know exactly what I want, other than to know what will happen,” she stated flatly. She didn’t want Yuri to think that just because she was willing to submit, that he could have his way with her. She still had pride after all!

Yuri, meanwhile, let out another low chuckle. He stood up and stretched, and Constance caught a peak as his shirt lifted up and showed his lower abs. It seemed he hadn’t bothered to tuck his shirt in before greeting her, or put on a belt for that matter.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it all out once we get started,” Yuri said as he put his arms back down. “I have plenty of ways to get you to submit after all.”

Constance shook her head. “We will see what happens,” she said in response. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but if it was anything like their previous experience, she would have a lot to put up with.

“We will see indeed!” Yuri stated almost a little too proudly. Constance let out a small sigh, and continued to fan herself gently. She was starting to feel she’d regret this.

“Now tell me, what were you doing before I came here anyway?” she asked. “You look like you’ve barely gotten out of bed with the way you’re dressed.”

Yuri cocked his head to the side. “I told you earlier, didn’t I? I had to take care of things myself if you weren’t going to indulge me.”

Constance turned beat red. _He was… He had been! Then that sound she had heard…_

Constance put her face in her hands, too embarrassed to speak. Out of all the things she could have interrupted, it had to be _that_. The thought of Yuri touching himself was more than she could handle at the moment, especially if it had been in response to what he had done to her.

Yuri laughed. “A little too much for you to imagine, dear Constance?” he asked her. Constance glared at him in response, trying her best to not be too embarrassed.

“I would prefer not to imagine it at all!” she answered. The image was stuck in her head now, and her face grew hotter the more she thought about it. How he had no shame!

Moving closer to Constance, Yuri crossed his arms. “We have more important matters to attend to anyway,” he told her. “We have our little challenge to continue.”

Trying to cool off, Constance fanned herself more. “You at least owe me an explanation of why you are you so obsessed with getting me to submit to you,” she demanded. He had done a poor job at explaining it earlier, and she refused to continue without one.

The smirk back on his face, Yuri looked Constance deep in her eyes. “Is it not obvious?” he asked her deviously. Annoyed that he wasn’t answering her question, she began to pout.

“It’s not if I must ask you!” she pointed out. _How rude he was being to her! If only he would just-_

Constance let out a yelp as Yuri picked her up off the edge of the bed. He placed her back down in the center, using one hand to grab her by the wrists in order to pin her down. He was on top of her now, with his face back in the crook of her neck. It was almost the same position they had been earlier, and Constance could feel the burning sensation roaring to life. Yuri was breathing into her ear.

“I thought it was quite simple,” Yuri whispered as he placed a free hand on one of her thighs. It was placed dangerously high, and Constance’s breathing quickened at the possible thought to as of why.

“Th-then tell me…” Constance stuttered out. Her head was starting to spin again, and she couldn’t get it to stop. Yuri’s hand, meanwhile, slowly creeped up her thigh. It was starting to tingle.

“Constance von Nuvelle,” Yuri began with another whisper. “I want to fuck you…”

Constance’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to… Fuck her? The thought of such actions increased the burning feeling in her stomach, and her heart began to pound. Mental images of him holding her tight, making love to her ever so gently as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear… It made a strange sensation wash over her. It was somewhere between anxiety and excitement, and not something she had felt before. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, or how to respond to his comment. 

“I… I…” Constance muttered as she lay underneath Yuri. His hand was still dangerously high on her thigh, and his thumb was softly brushing against it. It caused Constance to shudder lightly.

“Well?” Yuri asked her, his voice sounding oh so sweet. “Will you let me?”

Would she let him…? She _had_ come to submit to him, but she had thought he was just treating it as a game. He would get her to submit, claim victory, and move on. Now he was presenting her the option to have sex with him, and that wasn’t something she had been prepared for.

But the burning feeling in her stomach… It roared like an intense flame at the thought of saying yes. The idea of having Yuri inside of her only added more heat, along with thoughts of what else he’d do to make her submit. It was becoming too much for her to ignore.

“Ye… Yes, Yuri…” she said breathlessly. “I will let you do as you please…”

This kiss was much rougher than their first. He placed his lips onto hers, demanding entrance to her mouth as soon as they met. She granted him what he wanted without a second thought, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth just as he had done earlier. The heat in their mouths grew as Yuri felt around, and Constance tensed as his tongue curled around hers. He was trying to encourage her to do a bit of exploring of her own, much to her embarrassment.

Hesitantly taking Yuri’s lead, Constance allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. There was a strange hint of sweetness to it, and she wondered if he could taste it as well. She explored his mouth in a much more shy manner than he had done with her, and she felt his tongue pressing and curling against hers as she did so. It was if he was trying to tell her that she could be more rough with him, but Constance was content with the pace she was going. To her, it felt more passionate to move slowly.

Trying to deepen the kiss, Yuri turned his head slightly and pressed harder against her lips. His tongue was still pushing against hers, encouraging her to push back. Constance felt herself giving in to Yuri as the kiss continued, and he squeezed her thigh tightly as their tongues curled around each other. Constance let out a small sigh as their tongues clashed, taking in every moment of the sensation. They only parted when they needed to catch their breath.

“Hm, it seems you haven’t fully submitted to me yet~” Yuri teased as he freed Constance’s wrists. “You’re still a bit hesitant, aren’t you~?”

Constance blushed, unsure of how he wanted her to submit. “I-I’m not sure what you expect of me!” she said as she darted her gaze away. Despite being freed, she kept her wrists laying above her head. She felt vulnerable like this.

“I’ll just have to try something different then...” Yuri said as he moved his hand away from her thigh. He moved both hands to the front buttons of her dress, which were already partially unbuttoned from earlier, and unbuttoned a few more. Constance shivered.

She let out another sigh as Yuri’s lips touched her collarbone. He kissed his way up to her neck, where he then nibbled on her sensitive skin. His hands worked quickly to finish unbuttoning the top of her dress, exposing more of her skin to the cool air.

Slipping his hand into Constance’s now open dress, Yuri grabbed one of her bare breasts. He squeezed it lightly as he kissed where he had nibbled, causing Constance to shudder. She couldn’t stop herself from saying his name.

“Y-yuri…” Constance moaned lightly, the heat in her stomach flaring up. It wasn’t the most intense feeling of pleasure she could be feeling, but it was more than she was used to. She was enjoying it.

Pulling down part of Constance’s dress, Yuri exposed her breasts to the cool air. He brushed a calloused thumb over one of her nipples, and kissed his way down to the other. He began to suck on it, massaging the other breast as he did so, and occasionally flicked his tongue against it.

“A-ah…” Constance muttered as she raised her chest up slightly. Not only was she feeling the burning in her stomach as Yuri continued to pleasure her, but she was starting to develop a new one farther below. She squeezed her thighs together to try and calm it.

Sucking, pulling, licking... It was a lot of attention Constance wasn’t used to. She had no clue what parts of her body were sensitive, but her breasts were apparently sensitive enough to give her an increasing feeling of pleasure. Yuri continued to play with her breasts as she let out another moan, and her head was starting to feel foggy. She doubted any spell she knew would help her think straight.

When Yuri had had his fill, he raised his head back up. “Hm, even now you still refuse to fully submit…” he commented as he lazily squeezed one of her breasts. Constance inhaled sharply, a bit sensitive from the attention they had been given.

“I already gave you permission to do what you please with me,” she reminded him with a slight hint of a pout. She still didn’t know what kind of submission he was looking for, but she desperately wanted to give it to him.

“Let’s try something else…~” he said as he got off of her. He placed himself next to her, and allowed her to sit herself back up. 

As soon as she sat back up, Constance was pulled into Yuri’s lap. She let out a small yelp in surprise, but she quickly settled into her new position. She was facing away from Yuri, with her lower back against his crotch. To her relief there was nothing hard poking her, but it also came as a surprise. He had shown a lot less self control earlier in the day.

“Comfortable?” Yuri asked into her ear. Constance blushed lightly at the sound of his voice, which seemed to be changing each time he spoke. It was getting deeper, and she was liking the sound of it.

“I am…” she responded with a softness in her voice. Her breasts were still exposed to the cold air, and Yuri took the opportunity to once again take a hold of one. His hand was warm.

“Good,” he said with a hint of pride. “Now to get you to fully submit…”

Yuri once again placed a hand on Constance’s thigh. She squeezed them tightly together in response, and Yuri rubbed small circles around it until she relaxed. It allowed him to slip a hand up to her smallclothes, where he pressed against a wet spot that had started to form. Constance let out a moan.

“Yes, right there…” Constance said as Yuri began to rub gently. Though she was certain the sensation would be better with her smallclothes off, there was a satisfying friction created with them on.

“Have you ever touched yourself before?” Yuri asked Constance. The noblewoman began to blush profusely at the question, but tried her best to answer.

“No, I… Have not… I’ve been tempted to in the past… But it is not an appropriate action for a noblewoman!” she answered defensively. Yuri let out a chuckle, amused by her tone of voice, and grabbed her by the hand.

“Let me teach you how then,” he said as he led her fingers back to the wet spot. He had her press down on it and rub slightly, sending a sensation of pleasure through her body. She moaned again.

“P-please, show me,” she requested in a way that almost sounded like begging. Her head was still feeling fuzzy, and her body was feeling hot. She could feel herself starting to get wetter.

Letting go of Constance’s breast, Yuri used his other hand to take off Constance's smallclothes. She wiggled them off of her ankles, and kicked off her shoes while she was at it. It left her in her stockings and partially open dress.

Guiding her fingers, Yuri led Constance to her entrance. He stroked it a few times, causing Constance to quiver. It was a new feeling to her, but it wasn’t an unwelcome one.

As their fingers hovered over her entrance, Constance grew nervous. She wasn’t sure if this would be painful or uncomfortable, and she was a bit anxious to find out. Those feelings, however, dissipated once Yuri guided her fingers inside. She let out a deep moan as Yuri urged her to rub her inner walls, and the feeling only intensified as Yuri used his thumb to rub her sensitive nub. 

In, out, in, out…

The two settled into a rhythm with their fingers, the feeling bringing Constance closer to her climax. It was a sensation she had never felt before, but the pleasure it brought caused her to moan louder. She tried to grind herself against Yuri’s groin in attempts to intensify the feeling, but it was difficult in their current position. She was growing desperate for satisfaction, and she’d do anything to get it. She couldn’t stop herself.

“Yuri, please…!” she started to beg. He picked up their rhythm and placed his head on her shoulder, humming as he did so. He was very calm for somebody in his position.

Then, she felt them hit a spot that sent a wave of pleasure over her. She inhaled sharply, and desperately rubbed at the spot without Yuri’s guidance. Her breath quickened as she tried to fuel the sensation, and she could feel the burning in her stomach consume her. She was getting so close! So close…!

“Finish for me, sweet Constance,” Yuri whispered in her ear. “Let me feel you…”

Almost as if on command, Constance reached her climax and squeezed her thighs together. She let out a small cry of pleasure, raising her hips ever so slightly, and could feel her walls tighten around their fingers. Yuri continued to gently rub her nub as her orgasm continued, bringing out a cry of his name. She didn’t care if somebody heard her, and wanted him to know how he was making her feel.

As she came back down from her orgasm, she pulled out her fingers and let herself relax against Yuri. He gently stroked her opening as he continued to hum, bringing out small, satisfied noises from Constance. A hardness had also formed in his pants, and she could feel it poking her back.

“Did I do well, Yuri…?” Constance asked gently. Placing a kiss on her neck, Yuri brought her closer.

“You did amazing…” he praised before planting another kiss. Constance felt satisfied with herself, but her urges to do more were growing stronger. She wiggled herself out of Yuri’s grip and faced him.

“Have I submitted myself enough to you?” she asked as she placed her hands on his hardness, “Or is there more that I need to do?

Yuri began to smirk. “I think you’ve done a fine job, but that shouldn’t stop you from doing what you please,” he told her. Constance blushed lightly.

She had admittedly never seen a man naked before, so she was a bit hesitant as she pulled down Yuri’s pants. He pulled his shirt over his head as she did so, allowing her to glance at the abs she had caught a glimpse of earlier. Soon, he was in nothing but his own smallclothes.

“Now, this isn’t fair. You’re still partially dressed!” Yuri pointed out. Constance looked down at herself, realizing Yuri was right. Though her breasts were fully exposed, she still wore her dress and stockings.

“Let me just…” she muttered as she pulled her dress overhead. It came off easily, and she discarded it to the side. She then placed a hand on her stocking to remove it, but Yuri placed his hand over hers to stop her. He shook his head.

“Those can stay on,” he told her. “I think you look cuter with them.”

Constance covered her mouth with her hand. “My, I didn’t realize you were into such a thing, Yuri,” she said almost as if she were shaming him. Yuri, however, smiled gently and placed a hand back on her thigh.

“And I didn’t know you were so into touching yourself,” he teased in response. Constance blushed profusely at the comment, looking away from Yuri’s gaze.

“You… You were the one who was originally touching himself before I got here!” she reminded him. “I only followed your lead!”

“That’s a fair point,” Yuri said before pulling Constance close. His mouth was against her ear, and he began to whisper. “But I think right now I’d prefer if you touch me instead…”

Constance continued to blush, and she could feel his hardness against her crotch. She couldn’t help herself from grinding down on it in attempts to get a reaction out of him. He let out a low groan, and worked to pull his smallclothes off. Constance moved back to give him room.

The sight of Yuri’s erect member was not anything like what she had expected, but she had nothing else to base it on. She looked at it, trying to take the sight in without being embarrassed, and swallowed dryly. Now wasn’t the time for second thoughts.

She touched it lightly with her fingers, moving them up and down slowly. Things felt a bit dry, but she hoped it wouldn’t cause any problems. Yuri let out a small noise of delight, which was enough encouragement to keep Constance going. She brushed her fingers up and down with ease until she felt warmed up, and then lightly wrapped her hand around in full. She was gentle in attempts to not cause any unwanted friction. 

Up and down she moved her hand, trying to get more of a reaction out of Yuri. There was much more resistance from his skin than she would have liked, but there was no complaint from him. He instead let out a loud moan as he laid back on his elbows and raised his hips slightly. He seemed to like the slow and steady pace she was taking. It made her feel a little better about her lack of experience.

“Do you want a taste?” Yuri suddenly asked. Constance felt herself turning red, and quickly shook her head.

“I… I don’t think I’m ready for such a thing,” she admitted. She was already out of her element, and was only willing to try so much. Yuri cocked his head back.

“Let me know- aaah yes, keep going just like that- if you change your mind,” he said. Constance bit her lip.

Did she want a taste? She doubted it would be pleasant, much like her boot had been before her licorice spell. Of course, she wouldn’t know if she didn’t try, but the question was was she willing to.

...she decided she wasn’t quite ready and continued to work Yuri with her hand alone.

She continued her rhythm just as Yuri wanted. Loud groans came from deep within his throat, encouraging her to keep going. Soon, a white liquid started emerging from the tip, giving way to what was going to come next. Yuri inhaled sharply.

“Constance, I’m going to-“

Constance closed her eyes as Yuri released with another loud groan. She could feel the liquid get on her hand, and she let go to wipe it on the sheets. Opening her eyes, she could see Yuri was tilting his head back and breathing heavily. He spoke.

“I think I much prefer your soft hands to my rough ones…” he managed to get out. Constance felt the burning inside her to flare up, and she wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“I… Um…” she mumbled under her breath. She hated being speechless, but she was unsure what to say at that moment. Yuri sat back up.

“It seems we’re even now,” he said as he brushed a hand through his hair, “But we’re nowhere close to finished.”

Constance’s heart pounded. _No, of course they weren’t…_ Yuri wanted to fuck her, and she didn’t think he’d be satisfied until he was actually inside of her. She squeezed her thighs tightly at the thought.

“Please, be gentle with me…” she requested. Yuri let out another chuckle before placing his hands on her thighs. He was trying to spread them.

“It’ll be a bit before I’m ready to go again,” he told her. “So why not let me have a little taste of you beforehand?”

He wanted to taste her…? The idea of that was… Exciting, but also embarrassing. She felt herself grow wetter at the thought, however, fueling her excitement more.

Constance took a deep breath. “If that is what you wish… I will allow it.”

Slowly, Constance backed up and spread her legs. Yuri placed himself down on his stomach and brought himself close, placing a kiss on her inner thigh once he was comfortable. Constance shivered as he kissed his way closer to her entrance, still damp from her earlier orgasm. She leaned back slightly.

Yuri began to lick at her entrance with an intense eagerness. It was if he was hungry for something only Constance could give him, and he wasn’t going to stop until he had his fill. He pressed at her folds with his tongue, trying to take in everything he could.

“E-enjoy…” Constance muttered as she squeezed Yuri’s head lightly with her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her legs in response, and continued to please her with his mouth.

Constance let out light moans as Yuri worked her with his tongue. She wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling at it with each noise she made. Yuri responded by suckling at her nub, which brought Constance an overwhelming pleasure. She moaned Yuri’s name over and over, encouraging him to continue. The burning in her stomach was at full force.

Constance felt it as Yuri removed one of his arms from her legs and added his fingers into the mix. He continued to play with her nub as he slipped two fingers inside of her, rubbing her walls and feeling around as if he were searching for something. Soon, he found the spot Constance had found earlier, bringing a moan out of her from deep within.

“More, please…!” Constance begged as she pulled on Yuri’s purple locks. Yuri worked his fingers faster, and pressed his tongue against her nub. The feeling of pleasure was growing overwhelming, and Constance could feel another orgasm coming. She was wetter than she had ever been before.

“Say my name… Beg for me…” Yuri said between moments of pleasing her. Constance took a deep breath, and did as she was asked.

“I want more, Yuri! I want more!” she cried out loudly. Her core was pulsing, and her inner flame burnt fiercely. She wanted him to take her to completion…!

...and then Yuri stopped.

Pulling his fingers out and sitting himself up, Yuri smirked. Constance looked at him in shock, unsure why he didn’t let her finish, and was feeling desperate for relief. She began to pout.

“Do you plan to make me finish myself?” she asked him in annoyance. Yuri, however, shook his head, smirk still on his face. He pulled her close to him, and she could feel that he had grown hard again.

“It’s time, dear Constance…” Yuri whispered. Constance felt herself growing nervous, and her breathing quickened. They were really going to do this.

Pinning Constance back down on the bed, Yuri hovered over her. Constance’s heart pounded as he positioned himself, and she tried her best to mentally prepare herself. She had agreed to this, she _wanted_ this, and she trusted Yuri enough to not hurt her.

“Are you ready?” Yuri asked her. He had a gentle look on his face, and Constance could tell he had her best interest in mind. She took a deep breath.

“Y-yes…” she said as she wrapped her legs around him. She could feel his tip at her entrance, and she was ready to accept him. She scooted slightly to encourage him.

When Yuri pushed himself inside of her, he was gentle. Constance winced at the pain she felt, but she knew it would come to pass. First times were always uncomfortable, and even with how wet she was, there was still a bit of friction.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Yuri said as he fell into a slow rhythm. Constance tried to relax herself, waiting for the pain to dissipate.

Soon, Constance’s pain gave way to pleasure, and she grew comfortable with Yuri’s rhythm. She let out a deep sigh as she tried to scoot even closer, encouraging Yuri to go deeper. He obliged her voiceless request, and allowed his full length to go inside her.

“Yes…” Constance moaned out. “I want to feel all of you…”

With Constance’s encouragement, Yuri picked up his rhythm. He thrust deep inside of her, letting out a groan of his own as Constance grew wetter around him. The friction they felt added to the pleasure, though Constance noted that in the future they might need further assistance.

_In the future…_

_Yes…_ As Yuri continued to fuck her, Constance knew this was a feeling she wanted to feel again in the future. Their bare skin against each other, the sounds they made together, and all the feelings that came with it… She wanted more of it.

Trying to increase her own pleasure, Constance moved her hips to Yuri’s rhythm. She let out a small moan each time he was in her in full, and desperately tried to bring herself to completion. He had denied her such a thing earlier, and she wasn’t going to let him do it again.

In attempts to reach her climax, Constance reached down to rub her nub as Yuri continued moving in and out. Seeing what Constance was doing, he moved one hand to join her, and balanced himself with the other. Together, they worked to bring Constance closer to the edge.

“Yuri, I’m..! I’m…!”

That was all Constance managed to get out before letting out a loud cry. Her walls tightened around Yuri, and he let out a groan as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She had reached her climax.

As she orgasmed, Yuri continued to move inside of her, sending spikes of pleasure throughout her body. He must’ve been close to finishing too, as his pace quickened and his breathing was heavy. Though she was almost tempted to deny him like he had done to her, she had other thoughts about it.

“Please, finish inside me…!” Constance requested despite knowing better. She was still at her peak, and wasn’t thinking straight. The only thing she wanted right now was Yuri’s love.

Yuri released with a soft grunt and a deep sigh. White liquid filled Constance, bringing out a sigh of her own. It was a feeling like no other, bringing warmth to her core.

“I win…” Yuri whispered with pride. He slowly pulled out of her, bringing out one last moan from her lips. Constance unwrapped her legs from around him and relaxed.

“I thought you already won your little game earlier,” she said as she breathed slowly. She was starting to feel a bit sore from all the attention she had been given. Yuri laid down next to her.

“Hm, then I win again~” he teased as he scooted her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He was being gentle.

“Are you satisfied?” Constance asked as she snuggled against him. Yuri held her tighter and laughed lightly.

“No, never,” he said, “But as long as I’m with you, it doesn’t matter…”

Constance blushed. “Well if you’d permit me... I’d like to do this again sometime,” she admitted. Yuri placed another kiss, this time on her temple, and rubbed her back.

“Yes, I’d like that…”

* * *

Constance didn’t remember falling asleep, but she was awoken by the sound of knocking. Dim light made its way into the room through the curtains, and she pulled a blanket over her head to block it. She was tired and didn’t want to be disturbed.

“Yuri, are you in there?” a familiar voice asked. Next to Constance, Yuri began to stir. He groaned in annoyance and got up, wrapping himself in a spare blanket to cover himself. He went to open the door.

“What do you want, Hapi?” Yuri asked the woman at the door. Constance kept herself hidden under the blanket, not wanting to be seen.

“Woah, not going to ask why you aren’t wearing any pants,” Hapi said in response. “Anyway, have you seen Constance? Mercedes wants to talk with her, and nobody can find her.”

Yuri chuckled. “Dear Constance, it seems your presence is requested,” he said. Embarrassed, Constance poked her head out and waved.

“Hello…” she said meekly. Hapi stared at her in silence for a solid minute before shaking her head. If Hapi could, she would probably be sighing.

“I now know why you aren’t wearing any pants,” Hapi told Yuri, who let out a laugh. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

“Tell Mercedes that Constance will meet her in the dining hall in twenty minutes,” he told Hapi. Hapi just looked at him flatly before saying anything in response.

“Sure, yeah, I can do that,” Hapi said as she went off. Yuri closed the door and looked back at Constance.

“Will you be leaving me then?” Yuri asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Constance sat up, letting the blanket fall off her.

“So it seems,” she said as she looked at her scattered clothes on the floor. She was surprised Hapi didn’t notice them.

“So, shall we do this again tomorrow~?” Yuri asked. Blushing profusely, Constance coughed and covered her mouth.

“We will see about that,” she said as she looked away. While she would enjoy spending more time with him in the future, she wasn’t sure if she’d be ready the following day. She was still taking everything in. Yuri smiled.

“I await the next time you are ready then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I'm too ace for this.
> 
> No plans for a chapter 3 unless enough people encourage the asexual to give it another shot.
> 
> Update: Thank you for all the surprisingly nice comments! Chapter 3 is still up in the air, but it seems a few of you do want it!


End file.
